


Rabastan Lestrange, character sheet

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Relationships: Rabastan Lestrange/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Rabastan Lestrange, character sheet

**Rabastan Lestrange**

_Warning, credits to J.K Rowling and Madcarrot_

Origins: English

Father: Rudwolf Lestrange

Mother: Roselia Malfoy

Sibblings: Rodolphus and Sanguini 

Born: 2th of december 1953

Died: 2017

Blood status: Pureblood

Marital status: Married

Height: Five foot six or 170 cm

Weight: 69 kilogrammes

Voice: Deep and cold

Boggart: Failing his master

Wand: 14 inches long, Cedar wood with a dragon heart string

Appearence: Rabastan is a short and stocky wizard with facial features reminiscent of a neanderthal. His black hair are shoulder long, typically tied and he keeps sideburns and a goatee. After Azkaban, he lost most of his muscle mass and he started balding near the temples. His eyes are pale blue with a cloud of pink at the bottom of the iris, just like his older brother, with similar darkened eyelids. 

Personality: Rabastan presents a rather stiff yet oddly refined face to the world. A brute with a teal in the palace, who's stoicism borders on insolence. His mannerism are both the ones of a gentleman and a disciplinarian. His stoic mannerism might lead people to think he is quite an upright man. This couldn't be further from the truth. Like his brother, he is a sadist with a proclivity towards psychological torture and sexual perversion. Although, thank god, Rabastan prefers living woman. He is not above rape, and often uses corporal punishment as an excuse for sexual torture, sometimes on very young girls. Unlike his brother, he is far more sane and is oddly enough, more prone to empathy than the other Lestranges. His heart is still capable of love. He is incapable of emotionally detaching himself on command. He is a man who loves to dominate. As a child, he was quite sensitive. 

Views on blood purity: Must be preserved at all cost, yet prefers not to kill Muggles as long as they don't interfere with wizarding business.

Views on Voldemort: His beloved master he swore allegiance to.

_History:_

Early Childhood: Rabastan had a relatively normal early childhood (although with everything being a member of the aristocracy implied) where his parents still didn't teach him blood purity until the age of twelve. His brainwashing was quite brutal. 

At Hogwarts: Rabastan was sorted into Slytherin. Yet, he at first didn't seem to fit in the house, as he was rather meek and sensitive, who did poorly in school. It was a time where corporal punishment was practiced at Hogwarts, so his poor grades often earned him a trip under the whip. He thus developed a taste for the lash, in a more sadistic than masochistic sense. At age fourteen, he saw Sanguini, his brother, being bitten by a vampire. When he was disowned, Rabastan was devastated. During his teenage years, Rabastan finally started to do better in school and his temper became increasingly stoic. When he was going through puberty, his sexual fantasies of tortured pretty girls began, though he still didn't wish to act on them. He also started to lust after his brother Rodolphus, something he hid.

First wizarding war: First thing that happened after Hogwarts was that his parents planned an arranged marriage for him with a certain Aqua Avery. He first rebelled against it, (mostly because he still had a crush on his brother) but eventually stopped. Rodolphus was the one who introduced him to the Death Eater circle. After a weird session of mind control, he became absolutely loyal to Voldemort, so much so that he tortured his own brother Sanguini to prove his loyalty. The rest is history. He went to Azkaban for the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom along with his brother, his sister-in-law and Barty Crouch Jr.

Azkaban: He was given the standart treatment of a prisonner. Only his loyalty kept him sane.

Second wizarding war: He rejoined forces, although diminished. He participated in a few battles, went in and out of Azkaban. Voldemort made him part of a "correctional squad" for rebelling pureblood youths. Let's say he enjoyed this position. He was arrested a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts. He was one of the rare prisoners to oppose the deportation of Dementors, due to them being his only company.

Skills:

Dark Arts

Love

Dueling style: Direct and classical


End file.
